


Really?

by rabiddog



Series: Requests [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou Being an Idiot, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Training Camp, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Kageyama hadn't really wanted to set for Bokuto.He hadn't really wanted the older boy to trail him around until he agreed, either.But maybe it had been a good thing in the end.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Requests [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031349
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166





	Really?

Kageyama hadn't even wanted to go to the training camp in the first place. It was a waste of his time, for starters, and also took away from his much-needed studies. Plus, it was going on for a whole week! Who had the energy to spend playing volleyball for that long? Nobody! Or... Hinata maybe. That short stack of ginger was pretty energetic, like... always. 

But still, the point was that Kageyama didn't even want to be stuck with both the Fukurodani and Nekoma teams. He didn't want to be around them or practicing with them, or even breathing the same air as them- 

Okay, no. He was definitely lying. Well, about most of that, at least. He really _didn't_ want to be close to any of the other teams, even if he was ready and excited to play practice games against them. It wasn't that he disliked them or anything; he also just didn't... like them either. 

Kageyama especially didn't like a confident, excitable wing-spiker with the most ridiculous hair that Kageyama had ever seen, following him around and just _begging_ for a couple of sets. 

_“Kageyama! Set for me!”_

Bokuto's loud and overbearing voice had practically bellowed throughout the sports hall, sending a few of the quieter characters (like Asahi and Kenma) running for the hills. 

Kageyama had slowly turned away from where he'd been glaring down a trembling Hinata (who had just thrown a ball at Tobio, mind you) and blinked a little at the shouting captain. What? Kageyama had definitely misheard, right? Because surely, Bokuto Koutarou, hadn't just shouted for the raven-haired crow to go and set for him. 

Surely not, right? 

Tobio slowly moved to turn back to Hinata, when the shivering ginger had flashed a broad smile, jumped back up to his feet as if he'd suddenly reclaimed all of his confidence, and then took a few steps back. 

"Oops, sorry, Crappyama! It looks like Bokuto is calling for you! You'll just have to kill me later!" He'd exclaimed, racing off and out of the gym before Kageyama could even come up with a simple rebuttal. 

Great. Just Kageyama's luck. 

And now here Tobio was, stuck walking around the training-camp grounds with a whining, desperate Bokuto trailing behind him. 

"Bokuto-san," Kageyama tried, desperately trying to keep his voice as light and as kind as possible. He'd seen the types of 'emo-modes' that the older boy could reduce himself to, and Tobio definitely wasn't qualified to deal with something like that. 

Koutarou perked up considerably at the sound of his name. "Yeah?" 

"Can't Akaashi-san set for you, instead?" 

Bokuto's face fell, and Tobio desperately wished that he could take back what he'd just said. 

"I-" 

"No! I want to hit your sets! Plus, 'Kaashi said that he was really tired and that he was going to bed. He'd also said something about me not bothering him under any circumstances, so! Here I am!" 

Kageyama sighed a little, coming to a stop after their short walk. He couldn't understand why Bokuto was asking him of all people, though. Sure, he was a good setter – a great setter, even – but it wasn't like Kageyama was very approachable. Surely, Bokuto wasn't dense enough to imagine their personalities getting along well, right? 

One of them was a spirited, loud captain who had a heart of gold and open arms for anyone that came close, and Kageyama was, well... Kageyama. Unapproachable, cold, mean-spirited with a downright venomous stare. They clashed instead of mixing. 

"But- aren't there other people you could ask? Like... Kenma-san, maybe? And you know, Sugawara-san has been a setter for a lot longer than I have!" Kageyama tried once more. 

Blinking slowly, Bokuto shook his head. "I mean, I could! But I don't want to play with them. I want to play with _you._ " 

"But why?" Tobio stressed, a pleading notion taking hold of his voice. 

"Well, Hinata was talking about how good your sets are earlier! How they go, woosh! And pow! And just zoom right in front of your hand without you even thinking about it, and I really want to try that. Please, Kageyama?" The captain whined. 

Oh great. Just great. 

Kageyama was going to _murder_ that ginger when he next got his hands on him. Hinata was done for, and Tobio would plead guilty any day of the week. Why had he done that? Why had he talked about Kageyama's sets in such a way, especially in front of Bokuto of all people? He definitely should have known what reaction that would set off- 

Oh. No, Hinata had unquestionably known. He'd done this on purpose. 

They'd never find his body. 

Kageyama took a glance off towards the sports gym, watching as the lights in there gave a tiny, barely visible flicker. It still hadn't been closed up and off for the night, so it meant that they'd still have time to get some sort of training in before bed. And... maybe it would be nice to set for somebody as talented as Bokuto for once. 

Plus, wasn't the captain of Fukurodani one of the top five spikers in Japan? Something like that, right? 

"If I set for you tonight, will you stop pestering me?" 

For a moment, it appeared as if Bokuto had been completely possessed by the goodness of God and all things Holy. He seemed to glow with happiness and joy as he nodded enthusiastically, clearly on board with the idea. (And clearly having missed the slight hint of venom laced within Kageyama's tone.) 

"Yep! I pinky promise!" Koutarou agreed joyfully, pushing a long pinky-finger out towards the – slightly shorter – player. 

Kageyama didn't even think twice before linking his pinky with Bokuto's. 

Hm. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, after all. 

.

* * *

. 

If the two players spent the rest of the week practicing alone together, then that was nobody else's business. 

(It was also nobody else's business that when they parted ways at the end of the camp, it was with swollen lips and blushing cheeks.)

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
